


Bad Flirting and Pizza

by FreckledKnell



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I rushed this im so srry, M/M, Pizza, Short One Shot, Warning dad jokes, also poor sanha bc coconut hair, jimin thinks jinjin is cute, jinwoo is hopeless, socky mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: As he opened the door, JinJin tripped on the frame and almost landed face first on the pizza  the guy. Luckily he caught himself on the jam before his nose could meet the guys firm chest.Without missing a beat, the dirty blonde looked up and said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help falling for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for daeminanalio on tumblr bc yaayy new friends

“I’m just saying hyung, if you stopped blushing and running away every time you saw him, maybe you’d actually have a boyfriend.”

 

Sanha said as he watched JinJin search his living room for his wallet. The dirty blonde currently sticking his head under the couch whacked his head on the furniture, spluttering at the youngers comment.

  
  
Pulling his head out, one hand triumphantly holding his wallet and the other rubbing where he hit his head, JinJin tried to weakly defend himself. “I’ll have you know, I do not have a crush on  that Park guy. I just- uh- appreciate his aesthetics?”

 

“So, you mean his abs when he lifts his shirt at those dance practices you definitely don’t stay at long after your own time slot?” The younger sassily lifted an eyebrow and placed it on his hip. JinJin raised an eyebrow right back, despite his own face slowly flushing red.

 

“At least I don’t flirt by telling my crush ‘you dance good’”, JinJin teased the younger, effectively getting him to shut up about the dancer's own love life - or lack of thereof.

  
  
Sanha blushed and busied himself with pulling out his phone and checking on the arrival of their food.

 

“Hush, hyung, and go get the pizza. The guy is outside.” Sanha waved his phone in JinJin’s face with one hand and used the other pushed him towards the front door.

 

As he opened the door, JinJin tripped on the frame and almost landed face first on the pizza  the guy. Luckily he caught himself on the jam before his nose could meet the guys firm chest. 

 

Without missing a beat, the dirty blonde looked up and said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help falling for you."

  
  
A familiar laugh made JinJin straighten, expression already morphing into one of complete and utter embarrassment as he took in the subject of his crush, one giggling Park Jimin.

 

“Uh-” If JinJin thought it couldn’t get any worse than instinctively flirting with his crush, Sanha just had to ruin it by sticking his head into the hallway to see what was taking so long.

  
  
“Oh hyung! It’s that hot dance guy you always talk about!” With that, JinJin effectively wanted to strangle Sanha and possibly die as well in the process.

  
  
“Hot dance guy, huh?” Jimin grinned at JinJin, noting the dirty blondes red face and smiled even wider.

 

Jimin looked the other man up and down for a moment, recalling all the times that he'd felt the shorter man's eyes on him in the dance studio. He quickly snapped out of his reverie, though, when the heat from the pizza started to seep through the box and scalded his hand. 

 

“Oh, um... Here's your pizza. You're paying cash, yeah?” 

 

JinJin nodded quickly with a squeaked ‘yes!’ and fumbled for his wallet, ducking his head to try to hide his blush even though the other had already seen it.

 

“It was 13.50 right?” The shorter worried his lip between his teeth as he tugged out the required bills before turning to look back up at Jimin.

  
  
Jimin gave a jerky nod, feeling flustered at how adorable the blonde was, acting adorable and shy just because he was embarrassed at his dad joke flirting.

  
  
“Yeah, yeah 13.50.” Taking the money JinJin handed over, Jimin passed him the pizza. Turning around to leave, Jimin hesitated before spinning back around and asking JinJin for his number.

 

The dirty blonde looked startled but agreed, taking the pen Jimin gave him and scribbling the digits down on the others forearm.

  
  
This time, Jimin actually did leave and JinJin could close the door, storming down the hallway yelling. 

  
“YAH YOON SANHA WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!” He demanded, placing the food on the table in front of the couch Sanha was sprawled across.

  
  
“Hyung, honestly I’m not the one that flirted with the pizza guy with dad jokes. Besides, you should thank me! You got his number because of me!”

  
  
“You have a lotta confidence in yourself for a kid with coconut hair.”


End file.
